Tranquilidad
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Alec no sabía porqué estaba tan tranquilo con la idea de pasar su vida con Magnus. Quizás porque en realidad no había sido una propuesta de matrimonio y su respuesta no había sido un "sí", pero sabía que quería pasar su vida con el brujo, olvidándose de los problemas. O porque era sólo cuando estaba con él que alcanzaba un nuevo nivel de felicidad y su vida parecía no ser la suya.


Según los cálculos de Alec, el sol ya debía de estar saliendo en aquellos momentos. Y, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido la mejor calificación en la materia desde que un tal James Carstairs había dado la prueba un par de siglos atrás, no podía estar equivocado. Era sábado, alrededor de las seis de la mañana, pero no le importaba ignorar sus largos años de entrenamiento sobre estar de pie apenas el sol apareciese con tal de quedarse junto a Magnus. De todos modos, las largas y oscuras cortinas que el brujo había puesto frente a la venta no dejaban que la luz se filtrase lo suficiente como para molestarle sobre los ojos.

La habitación se encontraba con suficiente luz como para poder ver el movimiento hacia arriba y abajo del pecho de Magnus al respirar, pero no lo suficiente como para diferenciar las sutiles marcas en su piel que las runas le habían dejado.

Eso le gustaba

Sin las marcas constantemente recordándole que era un Nephilim, y que debía comportarse como un Cazador de Sombras lo haría, podía olvidarse de todo lo que eso llevaba consigo. Podía ignorar que estaban a punto de entrar en guerra, o que su padre no le hablaba desde hace siete semanas. Le gustaba cerrar los ojos y pensar que toda su familia -y el resto de los Nephilim con los que tenía que convivir obligadamente-, aceptaban su relación sin peros. Olvidar, quizás, que su novio era un brujo inmortal que algún día lo vería morir inevitablemente y, si bien sentiría su muerte -al menos eso esperaba-, seguiría adelante con su existencia junto a un nuevo acompañante.

Era en aquellos momentos -cuando se ponía a pensar en lo camufladamente de cabeza que estaba su vida-, que apreciaba poder olvidarse de todo lo demás y simplemente observar a Magnus dormir. De alguna forma, le tranquilizaba saber que estaba allí, con él, a salvo y sin necesitar de nadie más. Y le agradaba que Magnus soliese dormir sobre su estómago, luchando por agarrarse de su camiseta con fuerza cada vez que él quería acomodarse, obligándolo a acurrucarse más cerca. Casi no parecía su vida, el estar disfrutando de un sábado junto a su novio sin ser molestados por nada más que las fuertes pisadas de Presidente Miau sobre la cama cuando decidía tomar una siesta junto a sus pies.

Todo lo que podía ver era de un tono azul, todo lo que podía oler era el perfume que solía rodear toda la casa, y todo lo que lograba escuchar era la calmada respiración de su novio cerca de su oreja. Nada más importaba.

-¿Todo bien? -El tono ronco y teñido de sueño de Magnus le hizo dar un respingo, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Se giró a mirarlo, pero él no había abierto los ojos. -Siento tu mirada sobre mí, ¿es que acaso he hablado entre sueños de nuevo?

-No. -Musitó, sin saber el porqué mantenía su tono bajo. -No, no es nada.

Esta vez, Magnus soltó su camiseta y se estiró felinamente, estirando sus brazos y piernas con lentitud. Para cuando se dejó caer sobre la almohada de nuevo, ya estaba mirándolo atentamente, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una coqueta sonrisa y las pupilas rasgadas, verdaderamente como las de un gato.

Alec sabía que no se molestaba por ocultarlas cuando estaban juntos, y menos tan temprano.

-Sabes, pensé que era yo el del mal hábito de observarte mientras duermes. -Le dijo, estirando el cuello para plantar un beso en la comisura de los labios del menor. -No es que me queje, de todos modos. -Anunció, mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba recostado sobre su espalda, tomando la mano de Alec por sobre las sábanas y entrelazando sus dedos.

-No te observaba dormir. -Replicó el Nephilim, y el color llegó a sus mejillas tan abruptamente que Magnus tuvo que luchar por no soltar una risita. -No de la forma extraña, al menos. -Aceptó.

Un pequeño y ahogado ruidito que sonaba como un "ajá" fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

-Está bien. -Sonrió Magnus, y se acomodó de forma que no tuviese que esforzarse para verlo directamente a los ojos, posicionándose ligeramente de lado y con un brazo bajo la cabeza. - ¿En qué pensabas, entonces?

-Sinceramente, intentaba no pensar en nada.

-¿Y funcionó?

-No realmente. -Una mueca atravesó el rostro de Alexander.

-Lamento escuchar eso. -Soltó un suspiro.

-Aunque, si lo pienso un poco, el verte aquí me ayudaba a no saltar por esa ventana. -Le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a su novio.

-Sabia decisión, son tres pisos los que tendrías que saltar. -Magnus aligeró un poco el ambiente, sacando una leve risa del chico.

-Soy un Cazador de Sombras. -Se quejó.

-Pero no un gato. Y aún así, no querrías aplastar esa cara tan bonita. -Le pasó una mano por el cabello, enredando mechones oscuros en sus dedos.

-Los gatos caen de pie. -Alec frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Ya, pero sabemos de tu coordinación sin una de esas runas. -Una sonrisa burlona se le dibujó de oreja a oreja.

-Cierra la boca. -El más joven cerró los ojos, avergonzado, y Magnus aprovechó para robarle un beso que hubiese durado más si Presidente Miau no hubiese saltado de la cama de golpe, alertándolos a ambos y obligando al brujo a soltar de mala gana el rostro de Alec, que se sentó en la cama con un cuchillo serafín en la mano.

-No es que sea mi problema, pero... -Apuntó el arma con un dedo, rompiendo el silencio. -¿Duermes con eso bajo la almohada?

Alec asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer hacia atrás, guardando el cuchillo sobre la mesita de noche.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo un demonio pueda aparecer buscando venganza. -Explicó. -No quiero poner tu vida en riesgo por algo que pueda evitar.

-Soy un brujo. -Magnus alzó ambas cejas. -De hecho, soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

-Lo sé. -Dijo el joven, con un tono tan puro de perplejidad que le obligó a dejar el tema. Si sentía que debía protegerlo, ¿quién era él para negarle el honor? Además, se sentía bien por primera vez saber que alguien se preocupaba tanto por él. -El sol está saliendo. -Anunció, y Magnus giró la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Él no podía ver la diferencia entre el sol de madrugada y el de mediodía, pero si Alec lo decía entonces podía poner las manos al fuego con que era verdad.

-No me molestaría pasar el día aquí acostado junto a ti. -Susurró en un tono que sonaba más como ronroneo que como voz.

-A mí tampoco. -Le sonrió ampliamente Alec, con esa sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y lograba que sus ojos se viesen aún más brillantes, si eso era posible.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose directamente por unos minutos. Magnus no podía dejar de jugar con el cabello de su novio, que caía suavemente por su frente con un aroma a jabón tan intenso que parecía que el chico recién había salido de la ducha. Se distraía con sus tímidos ojos y rosados labios, tan ajenos a su propio atractivo que no parecía ser algo que pudiese pasar en la vida real. Todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de los años -y aun así no podía decir que alguna de ellas superase el encanto que Alec ejercía sobre sí mismo-, eran capaces de reconocer su belleza y utilizarla para irse con la suya. Pero Alec no tenía idea de qué tan hermoso era, o cómo cada uno de sus gestos aceleraba sus ya tan estables latidos.

-¿Te casarías algún día conmigo? -Le soltó, dando un fuerte suspiro.

Esperaba que el rostro de su novio se volviese de todo tipo de tonos rojizos, como el atardecer, que comenzase a balbucear una respuesta nerviosa y luego le indicase que era muy temprano para pensar en aquellas cosas, cuando sólo tenía 18 años, pero en cambio, Alec sólo tomó su mano con más fuerza.

-De acuerdo. -Murmuró, y una leve sonrisa cambió su expresión. -Algún día me casaría contigo, definitivamente. -Se inclinó a besarlo, con mayor seguridad de la que jamás había visto en él.

Ni siquiera él sabía el porqué estaba tan tranquilo, pero quizás era porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que Magnus era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, olvidándose de todo lo demás, disfrutando del otro, y es que era cuando estaba con Magnus que su vida tomaba un nuevo nivel de felicidad, y apenas podía creerse que aquella era realmente su vida. Vale, no era una proposición de matrimonio y su respuesta tampoco había sido un "sí", pero sabía que tanto para él como para Magnus, significaba más de lo que decían.

-Pero vas a tener que darme una propuesta más decente. -Dijo con un falso tono de indignación, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada y regalándole una amplia sonrisa burlona.

Magnus sólo pudo reír como respuesta, asintiendo con la cabeza.


End file.
